Talk:Fellow
Fellow Surgeon vs Surgical Fellow Because the show has established the latter than the former, as has never brought up the former in any context, I think we should have it remain in the format where Fellow is after the specialty, i.e. Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow (as Lucy introduced herself), or Cardiothoracic Surgical Fellow (as Arizona introduced Cristina). Dabrain930 (talk) 22:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *It's that way because it declares the person a fellow and then further elaborates in what area, just like they used to say Intern, Surgery rather than surgical intern. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Then shouldn't it be Surgical Fellow, Cardiothoracic Surgery vs Fellow Cardiothoracic Surgeon? Because for specialists who undergo a surgical specialty that doesn't end with surgeon, (i.e. Fellow Maternal-Fetal Medicine), it doesn't look right. And doesn't the way the show portrays it already establishes them as a fellow and their area except in reverse? Wouldn't it be better to align it better to what the show presents since the show has never referred to them as "Fellow" and "type of surgeon" they are. Even Burke referred to himself as a "CT Fellow" during season 1 when he was explaining the towel incident to legal. Dabrain930 (talk) 22:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Surgical Fellow, Cardiothoracic Surgery is redundant. Fellow, Maternal-Fetal Medicine looks just fine to me. The show also says Head for department leaders at least as much as Chief, probably more, yet now all the pages on here say Chief instead of Head, so not all our pages line up exactly with what the show says. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *But the show has established the official department head titles when they showed Derek and Mark's title. It solidifies the official title as it removes the familiarity of how someone verbally introduces the department head. And the difference is that the show has shown to interchange between Chief and Head. This is not the case with the fellows as the show has consistently introduced them as "Surgical Fellow", "Cardio Fellow", "CT Fellow", "Peds Fellow", "Plastics Fellow", and so on and so forth and never has introduced them, as of yet, as "Fellow Cardiothoracic Sugeon" or "Fellow Pediatric Surgeon". The show has not shown any precedence of this. Dabrain930 (talk) 22:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Again, this is just a (kind of useless) discussion about order of words. It's only logical someone says Fellow after the specialty, because it just sounds better when you say it than saying "Fellow, (f.ex.) Cardiothoracic surgery", but in written language, the other option (Fellow (f.ex.) Pediatric Surgeon) is certainly as good as the first one. I think it's totally not important in what order the words are, as long as the information is correct. And it's correct in both ways. Tooniee (talk) 08:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) And since they only say it in the show, it's logical they stick with one option. And it doesn't mean that because they say it one way in the show, that that's the only correct way to say it on here. Tooniee (talk) 08:30, July 3, 2013 (UTC)